


He Insults Us, Because He Cares

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after Naruto stopped Sasuke from trying to kill Sakura and Kakashi, and Sasuke has left with Madara. Naruto is surprisingly cheerful. Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Insults Us, Because He Cares

**Author's Note:**

> This may contradict the canon, as well as Kakashi's assessment that Sasuke truly meant to kill them, but I think it's possible.

“Naruto, why are you grinning?” Sakura asked. This seemed the most hopeless, heartbreaking kick to whatever was left of Team Seven Sasuke-kun had dealt it, yet.

“He insulted us,” Naruto said. His grin was almost sweet, as his blue eyes glistened. “Don’t you get it? Sasuke still cares about us.”

“Huh?” This seems completely off the wall logic, even for Naruto. Kakashi was blinking, his laconic composure thrown by Naruto’s words. “How exactly did you get that message in his insults and attempts to kill us?!”

“Because it’s Sasuke,” Naruto said with complete and utter assurance. “Because he insulted us and attempted to kill us.”

“Was there meant to be logic in that statement?” Sakura said, blinking as well. Comprehension, however, was dawning on Kakashi’s face.

“Think about it,” Naruto said, shaking his head, still smiling. “Sasuke doesn’t bother insulting those he doesn’t care about. He just ignores them.” His blonde head stopped shaking, as he nodded in Sakura’s direction. “He ignored you at first, didn’t he, Sakura-chan? He didn’t start insulting you, until you became his friend.”

“And he always stopped to insult you, or put you down,” Sakura said slowly, realizing what Naruto was saying.

“Which he did just now, yet managed not to actually kill us, for all his attempts to kill us,” Naruto said, grinning.

A memory of Sasuke leaping down to embrace Naruto, while drawing his sword to attack Naruto, which moved quite slowly, after such a speedy movement blossomed in Sakura’s head. Hell of a way to find an excuse to give Naruto a hug. Sasuke-kun was even more repressed than Naruto was. An answering smile was tugging at her own mouth, as she realized Naruto was right.

“Funny how I was the one always watching him, obsessing over him,” she murmured. “Yet you understand Sasuke-kun better than anyone.”


End file.
